Delicious
by IzWrites
Summary: Yūri, a newly born succubi, is in search of his first meal and nothing picks his interest. Until someone does. And he is perfect. Viktor/Yūri. Smut/Lemon. AU.


Disclaimer: All to MAPPA.

English is not my first language~

idk this could be better but i like this idea so here you have. Originally posted on ao3. Thanks to yourozness for beta reading! =3

* * *

 **Delicious**

* * *

Yūri is trying to find his first meal, but for some reason it's really hard.

Ah, being a succubus is so troublesome. And as a newborn, and he was in search of his first supposed prey, but nothing seemed to pick his interest.

That's a lie. He has seen a few attractive males, and Phichit even tried to help him by sharing this cute teenage boy back in China. But… he was still too nervous to actually do something. He left Phichit to enjoy his meal, and he moved to other countries, looking for something else.

Someone who doesn't look so… young. He isn't akin to the whole "stripping innocence" and being a "pure erotic force of seduction". If he could be any other creature, he would. But he is what he is and he is extremely hungry and he needs to have sex **right now**.

He finds the subject in Russia, a beautiful man skating in a rink, and it leaves him breathless. The man was so sensual and gorgeous that he can't take his eyes off of him. He got closer, only then did he appreciate the fact humans could only see him while sleeping.

It has to be him.

He follows him. He's nervous, so nervous about his first meal being someone so attractive, but something aches within him, making him feel all hot. He needs that man. He sees him driving to his apartment and then to his bed, and Yūri couldn't wait for him to sleep.

He was jumping in his spot when he realized he had to focus. He was supposed to be erotic, to tease and seduce his victims until they fall for his charms.

It was easier said than done, but Yūri was starving and he needed that man right now.

Finally the man sleeping deeply, and Yūri tries to focus, the mental preparations he has to do to materialize in the man's mind come as natural as they have to be, and for that he is thankful. They're in the bedroom again (but not the real bedroom) and Yūri smiles at the sight of the man's sleepy eyes, twirling his demon tail in excitement for what was to come, he quickly searches for the man's name in his head. _Viktor_. Even his name is beautiful.

"What, what's happening, who are you?!" He gets off his bed quickly, scared of the strange presence, and something inside of Yūri throbs when he realizes the man sleeps entirely naked.

 _He's supposed to be the one all bothered by your sight, not the other way around, Yūri, focus._

Yūri gets closer to him, swinging his hips and batting his eyelashes, trying to be the most seductive he could. "Today, you have me here to fulfill every kind of dirty fantasy you may have. I can do _anything_ , for you ."

Viktor smiles, clapping. "I know exactly what kind of dream this is."

Yūri tilts his head in confusion, his sexy demeanor going loose. "What?"

"Yes! I haven't had one in such a long time… Now this is fun. " The white-haired man gets even closer, and starts playing with his slicked back hair, making some bangs to fall in his face. He giggles at the sight of his horns, amused by some reason, and Yūri takes a glance at a holy cross that was at the other side of the room. Oh boy.

"I never thought I would like Japanese men this much. But you are very attractive."

Viktor kisses him, placing his hands on top of his leather like suit. And he is a really good kisser. After a moment, Yūri decides that it is okay if the man wants to believe this is a dream, he's not actually that wrong in the first place.

"Where did I even pick your face?" The man says between kisses, his warm breath intoxicating Yūri's mind. The guy tastes like mint. Yūri knew he probably tasted good for the man too. That was the point.

"What do you mean?"

"That you can only dream things you've seen before. But it is weird... if I had seen a face like yours before, I would _definitely_ remember."

Something recoils in Yūri. He licks his lips before pushing him to the bed, getting on his knees before him. He finds himself staring at the man's hardness, and he feels embarrassed for getting shy, after all, it is his first meal. His mouth waters, and when he finally puts it in his mouth, he moans louder than Viktor.

Ah, this is why his peers never seem to get tired of cock. Viktor's precum tasted delicious, and he wanted, he needed Viktor to fill his mouth with cum. He sucked harder, getting it all in his mouth, the silver pubic hair tickling his nose, intoxicated by the masculine smell.

"Woah, you have no gag reflex." Viktor says, thrusting forward with force, holding onto Yūri's horns.

Yūri's eyes rolled from pleasure, the feeling of Viktor manhandling was amazing. He wanted, he wanted…

"Fuck me," he breathes, holding Viktor's hands to free himself. "Please, please, I want you to fuck me. I need it, I need it," he licked him one more time, and sucked at the tip, moaning loudly at the taste. "I need you to be inside me. Right now."

Viktor's heart can't take it anymore and he comes, dirtying all Yūri's face. Yūri then uses his fingers to lick all he can, moaning with the taste finally in his mouth. He mewls, pumping his dick too, too excited to even focus on anything else that isn't Viktor's cum.

"You seem to be having fun." Viktor laughs, and Yūri then remembers Viktor is there, and his ass slicks natural lubrication at the thought of Viktor fucking him.

He stradles Viktor's legs, grinding down against his dick.

"Hey, I just…"

Yūri ignores him, trying to focus on using pheromones to make Viktor hard again. It happens in a second, and Viktor gasps, surprised to be hard again so quickly. Beads of sweat run down his face, and Yūri wants to lick the man entirely. He wants to do so many things at the same time he's going nuts.

He pants, using his tail to line up Viktor's dick in his asshole, getting him inside. He rolls his hips desperately, and Viktor thrusts back, making Yūri's head spin with lust.

"So good. It feels so good. Viktor. Viktor! Please, please, I need you, ah, I need you."

He grinds and Viktor thrusts and Yūri feels so good, so good, and he wants more, more, more, but he can't understand more of what. He feels something swirling in his core and then Viktor touches his dick and he stops breathing, breathless.

It is still not enough. He needs, he needs…

Viktor's sweat is tantalizing and Yūri wants to lick him but he's not sure if Viktor would like that, and he's too busy to search it in his mind. The man would probably be okay, the wrecked look in his face tells him so, and he kisses the man, moving his hips faster, make him him gasp and break the kiss to breath. He loves those small sounds Viktor does, he is so delicious, and Yūri feels the want for this man as a weight in his heart.

They both pant, aware of how close they are and Yūri changes the dream because he wants the man to fuck him merciless, to completely fill him up from behind. Viktor doesn't realizes, pounding with enthusiasm on him, hitting all the right places.

"Viktor! Harder! Please… please Viktor, you feel so good on me! Yes! Faster!"

He raises his ass and the angle is amazing and Viktor tries to last longer but the sight of that specimen in his bed, moving so gracefully beneath him makes him come, lamenting not having a name to scream.

Yūri screams his name, holding his hips to make sure nothing came out of him. The feeling of Viktor's cum inside of him was what he needed. He sighs, feeling completely satisfied, moving his hips to tease Viktor, who laughs.

Viktor is kissing his neck, trying to avoid hurting the wings (Yūri is not easily hurt, and his wings are actually very sensible, but Viktor doesn't know that) and Yūri thinks he would really love to stay with the man forever. For this meal to be his meal forever.

But he has to go, Phichit is probably searching for him, and he needs to go back.

He kisses the man again, and says goodbye, ending the dream.

* * *

Viktor feels shameful of having to clean the bedsheets, as if he were a teenager, but he can't stop thinking of that dream. It was so amazingly erotic… he really wants to have another like that soon, even if it had to be under these circumstances. The creature in his bed was such a delightful fuck, he can't waits to have another one.

He maybe should find a real boyfriend. But those are things he doesn't want to think in this moment of his career.

* * *

"Yūri! I've been looking for you all night. I thought you were going to Russia but I wasn't sure! I stayed with that boy… young, you'll learn to like them, they come quickly but they usually come a lot. You found a good one?"

Yūri nods, and Phichit's excited smiles widens.

"You fell in love of your first meal."

"I did not!"

"Which color were his eyes?"

"Blue?"

"If you weren't in love, you wouldn't remember."

"That's arbitrary."

"You wouldn't."

Yūri lowered his face to his hands. "What am I going to do?!"

"... You're going to get in trouble. But you could still visit him."

"Visit him?"

"Yeah, visit him. As in, keep taking energy of him. Can I watch?"

"Phichit please."

Phichit laughed, and although he is too embarrassed about falling in love with his first meal, he does want to see him again.

He is delicious, and Yūri can't wait to taste him again.

* * *

A/N: my humor is too silly and this is so fast because i'm hella busy with college and i wanted to end the story asap. My apologies.

(I used Guang Hong because I'm a terrible person, and I'm weak for every Phichit ship).

My tumblr is theawesomefanatic , if you want to hop in, talk about headcanons, whatever! ;D


End file.
